


Our Bodies Are Wired Sharp And Sweet

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character of Color, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fpreg, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy's in heat and Danneel is enjoying every moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Bodies Are Wired Sharp And Sweet

Sandy flopped onto her back and tried to catch her breath. Danneel loomed over her, smugness written in every line of her body, before leaning low to catch Sandy's lips in a kiss. They'd been fucking for several hours and neither of them could get enough of each other.

"I love it when you're in heat," Danneel said, growling the words. "I just want to breed you over and over until you're carrying my pups."

"Maybe you should." Sandy reached up to tangle her fingers in Danneel's red hair. "Can you imagine me swollen with your pups?"

Danneel growled again before snaking down Sandy's body and nestling between her legs. She nipped at a spot on Sandy's inner thigh before holding them wide open with her hands. Sandy was soaking wet from their previous rounds and the heavy scent that wafted in the air heated Danneel's blood even further.

She was an Alpha with an Omega in heat pinned under her and all Danneel wanted to do was fill Sandy full of her juices. Danneel bent her head and ran her tongue up Sandy's pussy before sucking on her clit.

Sandy jerked her hips upward, or tried to as Danneel held her down. Danneel pulled away long enough to murmur, "Nuh uh."

Alpha males had knots on their cocks, but female Alphas had something else. Something better, in Danneel's biased opinion. Danneel lifted her head so she could meet Sandy's gaze. Then she opened her mouth to let her tongue slip out. It was long and pink and unlike anyone else's tongue because hers had a tiny hole at the tip of it that produced juices akin to semen. It was how a female Alpha could get a male or female Omega pregnant. As an added bonus, her saliva could ramp up her partner's pleasure like an aphrodisiac.

"I love your tongue," Sandy said as she cupped her own ample breasts and squeezed them. "Fuck me, Danni. Fuck me full."

"I'll make sure you get fucked. Fucked so good." Danneel dove back between Sandy's thighs and thrust her tongue inside Sandy's pussy. She loved eating her mate out whenever possible and while Sandy was in heat, that meant days of feasting.

Danneel let the sounds of Sandy's gasps and moans guide her movements as she slid some fingers into Sandy's pussy along with her tongue.

It didn't take much for Sandy to come, not at this point in their lovemaking, and Danneel rubbed her thumb against Sandy's clit, making tiny circles in order to help her reach her next orgasm.

There was a slight hitch in Sandy's voice as she cried out. "Danni!"

Her other hand slipped down to her own clit as her tongue pumped juices deep inside Sandy.

Danneel licked her way up Sandy's body, pausing to swirl her tongue around her nipple before drawing Sandy into a kiss.

"Love you, Alpha." Sandy trailed her hands down to palm Danneel's ass. "You've bred me so full. There's no way I'm not carrying your pups."

Danneel pressed her palm against Sandy's flat stomach and imagined it rounded with their offspring. "I can't wait to see them suckling at your breasts." She nuzzled her cheek against one of Sandy's breasts before turning her face so she could lay a kiss on the skin there. "You're mine. All mine."

"Yours," agreed Sandy. Her fingers strayed to Danneel's hair once more to stroke it. Her heat had receded a little, but it wouldn't be completely over until a few days from now. "But I'll love you even more if you go and get me some food. I am famished."

"Does pizza count?"

"Pizza is acceptable." Sandy gave Danneel a light smack on her ass as Danneel snorted. "Don't forget the breadsticks with marinara sauce."

Danneel slid off of Sandy to reach for her cell phone. It spoke a lot about their lack of cooking skills that the nearest pizza place was on speed dial, among other fast food places. If Sandy was truly pregnant with her pups, and how could she not be, then Danneel was going to learn how to cook for her family.

"My mate is in heat. Send someone appropriate." Danneel finished placing their order and tossed her phone on their night stand. "Done and done."

"You deserve a reward." Sandy sat up and crooked her finger at Danneel. "Come here. I want you to ride me."

Danneel kissed Sandy as she straddled her thigh and began rubbing her clit against the skin. The pizza wasn't going to arrive any time soon and Danneel fucked herself lazy and slow. Sandy kissed her way down Danneel's throat, chest, until she was sucking at Danneel's nipple. Her other hand came up to caress Danneel's other breast. She whimpered when Sandy gave her a light nip.

When her orgasm came, Danneel threw her head back and cried out in pleasure.

"You look so good on top of me, Alpha. I love watching you come."

"Not as much as I love watching you do the same." Danneel held Sandy's face between her hands and kissed her.

Sandy made a contented noise before pulling away. "I'm going to take a shower before the pizza guy arrives. Get myself cleaned."

The thought of Sandy washing her scent off of her skin made Danneel act. She pinned Sandy to the bed and straddled her body before letting out a slight growl.

Sandy bared her throat and Danneel bent her head so she could lick at the exposed skin. "You're not going to wash my scent off of you. I want everyone to know you belong to me."

"Should I also wear a collar with your name on it?" Her words had no heat to it though and Sandy lifted her arm to rub soothing circles against Danneel's back. "I am yours in every way possible. May I get up so I can at least put on my robe?"

"That's acceptable." Danneel slowly got off of Sandy and watched as her mate walked into the bathroom to retrieve her robe.

While she waited, Danneel slipped on her boxers and a white tank top that she had tossed on the floor. When Sandy came out, she offered her hand and led Sandy into the living room.

***

The doorbell rang and Danneel got to her feet. She headed towards the door with her wallet in hand. The pizza guy smelled like an Omega and Danneel privately upped the tip she'd give a little higher. She wasn't sure what she'd have done if, when she opened the door, she saw an Alpha there, and with Sandy only a few feet away.

She took the pizza and handed the money over.

The Omega's eyes widened as he counted the money. "H-Have a nice day, ma'am."

"You too."

Danneel turned around and shut the door with her foot before walking into the living room. "I have the food."

"Good because I have the drinks." Sandy held up the pack of soda before setting it down on the coffee table. "I feel like watching a movie. What do you think?"

"That sounds great." Danneel placed the pizza down and took a seat on the couch. She wrapped her arms around Sandy's waist before pulling her on her lap. "That's much better. What movie are we watching?"

"The second Harold and Kumar movie." Sandy pointed the remote at the TV and began the movie.

Danneel splayed her palm over Sandy's stomach while she ate a pizza slice with the other.

Life was good.


End file.
